


What's To Come

by noobquisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 3rd person, Comfort, Fire, Memory Loss, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, No pairings as of yet, Strong Language, Threats of Violence, hawke twins au, i like fire, multiple POVs, now with art!, physical comfort (not sexy), slight insanity, sort of, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobquisition/pseuds/noobquisition
Summary: Lavellan raised an eyebrow, looking at her strangely. “Are you always like this?”“Like what?” Alia asked, lowering her hand.“Bat shit crazy.” Bull piped up.Alia let out a bubble of laughter. “Oh, love.” She patted him on the arm. “After the things I’ve seen, I would be considered relatively sane, in fact. You should be lucky I have not turned into a literal bat and started hanging off of your beard.” She cocked her head to the side and her brow furrowed. “Actually, that does sound rather tempting. Would you mind?” she inquired.Torn from her world and 'gifted' with the ability to see visions of the future, Alia Loren learned how to fend for herself in the harsh landscape of a medieval fantasy world she had only ever seen in games. It's been twelve years since she was thrown bodily into Thedas. She has suffered through the Blight and through the events in Kirkwall that led to the Mage-Templar war. Having seen so much, she's been left a little worse for wear. Mind addled and visions gaining in frequency, she struggles to find her new place in the Inquisition.





	1. Strange Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've wanted to write for a while, it's kind of the result of a whacky dream I had god knows how long ago. It's gone through so many revisions and rewrites though, that it's practically nothing like my original idea. I may post that as a seperate thing later. 
> 
> I intend to make this a long form fic, the relationship tags are left empty for a reason, as I've not decided who will end up with who, so it'll be a surprise for both of us when I figure it out!
> 
> This story is entended to seem lighthearted, Alia is such a fun character to write, but it will have darker tones later on. The rating will stay as General though, until the story takes that turn. Any warnings for nsfw, violence, or sensitive content will be marked at the beggining of each chapter. Characters and tags will also be added as they enter the story.
> 
> I intend to update as often as I can, but I am a full time student, so free time is hard to come by. I encourage you to leave any feedback or comments for me, I'd love to hear from you. I've not written in a long time, and so it would be nice to have others let me know their thoughts on where I can improve.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Inquisitor Lavellan_

_I hope this letter reaches you well. Between the Mage-Templar war and the tension within Orlais it is difficult to say whether this letter will reach you at all through the conflict and your busy schedule._

_Regardless, if you are reading this, then introductions are in order._

_My name is Alia Loren, a Mortalitasi in the service of Gordon Ferdinand. Unfortunately, that service ended rather abruptly with his assassination. T’was quite a sight, murdered in his bed chambers by a man he was tumbling with. Very sad indeed. Unfortunately, many of the man’s acquaintances believe it was I who took poor Gordon’s life. You may have heard rumours floating your way of a devious- and dashing- necromancer that seduced her employer only to take his life in the throes of passion so that she may step into his place at the side of the Van Markham’s._

_Oh how I do love a good story._

_These rumour-mongers, however, did not anticipate the retribution of an angry mage. And so I sent shambling corpses into their homes wearing sheets atop their heads, with little eye holes cut out. Unfortunately I may have forgotten to disarm them before sending them on their way. And so I can admit that their deaths, at least, were by my hand._

_It was rather amusing all-in-all, corpses waddling around wearing linen. I had a good chuckle at that. The royal family did not see the humour in my actions, however._

_And so it is that I find myself without an employer and no longer welcome in my homeland. News of your Inquisition has reached ears even in Nevarra and I have become rather enamoured with the idea of offering my services. I have many skills that I am willing to offer you and your Inquisition, although the linen-clothed corpses are entirely optional._

_I am currently holed up in a cosy little Inn in Bastion, just north of Wycome, for the next month. I would greatly appreciate it if you could send someone to fetch me. I haven’t left Nevarra in many years and I admit that I am a little lost. Also some warm clothes, or at least fluffy socks. My footsies are positively frozen._

_PS. I met a charming and well-spoken young elven boy named Keinan, wandering around the remains of a Dalish camp near Wycome. He tells me his mother is the Herald. Imagine that!_

[On the back of the page is a sketch of a small boy with pointed ears and messy hair, curled up in a nook, book in hand]

* * *

Alia dropped heavily back down onto her rented bed, massaging her temples in a vain attempt to ward off the headache that would rear its ugly head soon enough. She would never get used to these things, so troublesome.

She waved over the young boy who had just entered her room without raising her head. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids, replaying what she had seen, picking out relevant information and storing it away. She sighed as the boy sat down on the bed next to her, his weight causing the thin mattress to shift and dip.

She didn’t have much time.

“Love, I need you to go and wait in the adjoining room for a short while.” She said, glancing up to meet Keinan’s eyes. “Your mother will be arriving momentarily and she is in a particularly _foul_ mood. It would be unfortunate should you be caught in the crossfire.”

Keinan nodded in understanding and stood. “Very well, will you be alright?” he asked.

She snorted. “I feel like my head is about to explode, but at least it will be a pretty explosion.”

“I will prepare the usual potion for your headache, then.” He said, moving towards the door joining their rooms.

“Thank you. Please do not leave your room until I call you though. I was not exaggerating about her mood. Oh,” she said, and waved at the large mabari rubbing its face on the panelled floor in the corner of her room, “take Ser Dane with you, as well. He’s far too protective of little ole me, and I would hate for him to take a bite out of the Inquisitor when she arrives. It would not be a very good first impression.”

The boy nodded and whistled for Dane. The mabari’s ears perked and he trotted after Keinan into the adjoining room, slipping through as the door closed behind them.

“ _Alright_.” She sighed. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Alia stood from the bed and began pacing the room, gathering up everything flammable and tossing it unceremoniously into the front left corner of the room, hidden and safe behind the door when it opens. Once she was satisfied that her possessions wouldn’t be incinerated, she pulled on her cloak, leaving the hood down and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the door.

She closed her eyes and started counting.

_1…_

_2…_

There was the tell-tale crash of a door being violently shoved open from the Tavern downstairs.

_3…_

The Tavern owner shrieking profanities.

_4…_

Ser Dane barked from next door, quickly silenced by a hiss from Keinan.

_5…_

Light, urgent footfalls on the stairs.

_6…_

Heavy footfalls following them up.

_7…_

_8…_

Alia cast a barrier on herself.

_9…_

The footsteps stopped outside of her door.

_“Ten.”_ She breathed, and opened her eyes.

The door cracked and splintered as it exploded inwards, fire bursting in a brilliant flash of light as it licked at the now ruined doorway and scorched the floor. She felt the heat of the Inquisitors fire on her skin as it swam towards her, wrapping around her booted feet. She could feel the ferocity behind it, blue flames danced with red as the Inquisitors emotions manifested in the magic that wrapped around the woman like a shield.

She felt a hand wrap around her throat, tight enough to cut off her air supply had she not cast a barrier on herself earlier. The face of the Inquisitor snarled down at her as she straddled her hips and forced her onto her back. Lavellan’s hair fell over her shoulder in a long, thick dark plait, pooling on Alia’s torso between them. Her gold eyes glowed with anger, startlingly bright in stark contrast to the woman’s deep brown skin.

The Inquisitors hand tightened around her neck. _“Where is he?”_ she hissed.

Alia raised her eyebrows. The Inquisitor glared down at her, eyes narrowing in threat before she loosened her grip enough for the other woman to speak.

She smiled. “Who?” she asked.

Lavellan growled, actually _growled!_ “Do not play games with me. I will not hesitate to end your _miserable_ existence.”

As if backing up her words, fire began to lick at her jawline and Lavellan’s hands heated until Alia was sure she would blister later.

“Ahh,” she said, “I remember now. Your fire seems to have sparked my memory,” she chuckled at her own pun, “sparked, get it?”

Lavellan continued glaring down at her.

“No _fun_.” She whined. “Well then, I would take you to him, but it seems I can’t rightly move my body. Unfortunately, or fortunately in my case, I am currently being straddled by a very _passionate_ elven woman.” She winked and heard a snort from the doorway. Alia grinned. “See! _He_ understands me.”

Lavellan eyed her warily and leaned back, still keeping her weight firmly planted on Alia’s body.

“Bull.” She called.

A hulking Qunari came into view over Lavellan’s shoulder and approached the two women on the bed, an amused quirk to his lips. Lavellan backed off of Alia and retreated from the bed while Bull grasped Alia’s arm, hauling her up. He kept a firm grasp on her arm as she steadied herself, then let go but kept close, looming over her form.

Alia grinned up at him and stuck out her hand. “Alia Loren. It’s wonderful to finally meet the Iron Bull.” She peered up at him with wide eyes and whistled in appreciation. “You are _far_ bigger than I imagined. Tell me,” she lowered her voice conspiritively, “is _it_ as big as they say it is? You know, your co-“

“That’s _enough_.” Lavellan interrupted.

Alia whined.

“Take me to my son. _Now._ ” She demanded.

“ _Just getting to the good stuff, too_.” Alia muttered. “Very well.” She raised her voice, calling towards the adjoining room. “Oh, Keinan! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Mother’s here to pick you up!”

Lavellan narrowed her eyes at her and she grinned back, raising a shoulder in a lopsided shrug. A few moments later the door to Keinan’s room creaked open and he stepped into the room. Ser Dane bounded through the door behind him and jumped up on Alia, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. She gave him a scratch behind the ears and pushed him down, glancing up to send a smile towards Keinan.

The Inquisitor rushed forward swept her son up in a hug, his feet leaving the ground as she swung him around.

“ _Da’mi._ ” she breathed. “Ma ane eth. Ar sil esh'an dalem ma.” _[Little blade. You are safe. I thought they killed you.]_

“Ame eth, mamae,” he reassured, “sathan lasa em dur.” _[I am safe, mother. Please let me down.]_

Lavellan placed the boy on his feet and cupped his face. “Ar dea ir telsilem.” _[I was so worried.]_

Keinan smiled. “I am fine, truly.” He said, switching back to Common. “Lady Loren has been taking good care of me.”

Lavellan glanced behind her to the woman in question, a frown creasing her brow. Keinan carefully pushed passed his mother and walked towards Alia, holding out a small bottle. She smiled and relieved him of the potion, uncorking it with her teeth and knocking it back. The potion went down with little trouble, the bitter taste of elfroot and the sweetness of arbor blessing lingered on her tongue after she swallowed.

Bull looked down at her curiously. “What was that?”

She winked. “Stamina potion. If the Inquisitor decides to straddle me again, I’d like to be in tip top shape so that I can reciprocate appropriately.”

Keinan snorted lightly. “It is for her headache.” He amended.

She looked down and gasped dramatically. “How dare! Betrayed! By my own _falon_ no less!” she brought the back of her hand to rest on her forehead. “Oh, how will I ever recover from such a ghastly fate?”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow, looking at her strangely. “Are you always like this?”

“Like what?” she asked, lowering her hand.

“Bat shit crazy.” Bull piped up.

Alia let out a bubble of laughter. “Oh, love.” She patted him on the arm. “After the things I’ve seen, I would be considered relatively _sane,_ in fact. You should be lucky I have not turned into a _literal_ bat and started hanging off of your beard.” She cocked her head to the side and her brow furrowed. “Actually, that does sound rather tempting. Would you mind?” she inquired.

“Can… can you even do that?” He asked, bewildered.

Alia nodded. “Oh yes. Tis quite a handy parlour trick, I admit.”

“That’s quite enough.” Lavellan spoke up, moving over to stand beside her son and placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at Alia and inclined her head. “I thank you for taking care of Keinan in my absence. And I…” she paused, “I _apologise_ for my initial reaction. I shall pay for the damage to the Inn, and pay for any subsequent nights you will spend here to make up for it.”

Alia cocked her head to the side. “Subsequent nights?” she asked.

“Yes.” Lavellan nodded. “My party and I will be leaving immediately back to Skyhold, I left rather… abruptly, and there is still work to be done.”

“Oh,” Alia laughed. “No. I will be coming with you.”

“What?”

She frowned. “Did you even _read_ my letter? I put a lot of effort into making it legible, even dotted the ‘I’s with little hearts. Just for you.”

“I… admit, I did not actually think you were serious.” Lavellan said. “I assumed you simply wanted to lure me out and assassinate me.”

Alia cocked an eyebrow. “And yet you still came.”

“I did. Not without precautions, though. I could not risk that you were at least telling the truth about my son. The sketch at the end of your letter looks far too much his likeness to be simple coincidence.” She said.

Alia hummed. “That was the point. And those precautions you speak of. That would be the dwarf and the elf positioned outside my window and down the hall, I presume?”

Lavellan blinked. “I… yes. You are far more observant than you seem.”

She laughed and began moving towards her belongings in the corner. She noted, thankfully, that they were not scorched or crispy in the slightest. “On the contrary, I am not observant at all. I am rather clumsy, though.”

Both Bull and Lavellan looked at her curiously as Keinan moved over to help her pack her things into a large leather knapsack.

“Spies, then?” Bull asked.

Alia snorted and picked up a small, flat piece of metal with a glass front, quickly shoving it into the bottom of her bag. “No spies.”

Lavellan paused. “Good hearing?” she asked cautiously.

“Terrible, actually. Tinnitus is a harsh mistress.”

“ _Ten- tinit_ -“Lavellan shook her head. “What was that word?”

“Tinnitus?” Lavellan nodded, “It is a condition that causes the sufferer to hear a constant ringing. It is not serious, nor is it bad enough to cause me to become deaf, but it is rather loud at times.”

Lavellan and Bull glanced at one another and shrugged.

“If it’s not spies, or hearing. Then how did you know we were coming, and that there are people watching your room? You obviously _knew_ we were coming.” Bull said, gesturing towards her belongings piled up in the corner of the room.

Alia shoved the last of her things into her knapsack and ruffled Keinan’s hair in thanks as he moved into his own room to gather his things. Ser Dane sidled up to the door, now charred and practically non-existent, and plopped down, eying her as she moved to stand next to him.

“Long story.” She shrugged. “Or not. Depends on which version you would prefer. Unbelievable either way though.”

The pair frowned.

“She’s a seer.” Keinan spoke up from the other room, poking his head around the doorframe.

They both swung their gazes down to him, matching expressions of bafflement on their faces.

Alia narrowed her eyes at him playfully. “Betrayed again.” She tutted, “I should acquire a betrayal jar, just for you.”

The boy shrugged apologetically and disappeared into the room again.

“A… seer?” Lavellan asked, disbelief practically dripping from her voice.

She shrugged. “I did mention it was rather unbelievable. Tis a riveting tale of how it came to be, though.” She pursed her lips. “Perhaps Master Tethras would get a kick out of it.” She snapped her fingers, startling the two others in the room. “Oh! Varric, I’ve not seen him in years.” She turned to Lavellan. “He is here, isn’t he? Smoothing things over with the Tavern owner?”

Lavellan nodded slowly.

“Wonderful!” Alia exclaimed happily. “Off we go then.” She said, and began walking down the hall. The other two followed only to stop abruptly when they ran into Alia’s back. She spun around, flashed them a smile and retreated back into the room. “Forgot my bag.” she called back to them.

Bull and the Inquisitor stared at each other for a moment in silence. Brows furrowed in concern and confusion.

“Oh, Keinan!” Alia’s voice floated through the doorway back to them. “Andraste’s holy nip nops, you startled me. I forgot you were a person!”

Bull raised an eyebrow, staring back at the door. “You sure about this one, Boss?” he asked sceptically.

Lavellan sighed and shook her head. _“Creators grant me mercy.”_ She muttered.


	2. Journal Entry_01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia's Journal. Entry_01

_**Month:** 143, **Day:** whatever _ [the entire journal entry is written in a strange script]

_The Inquisitor came to pick me and the boy up a few days ago. I must admit, I had not actually expected her to show up herself, though I suppose it is not much of a surprise, considering her son was with me and she had presumed him dead after the scuffle with Wycome._

_The boy seems relatively unperturbed by those events, I worry for him. It will not do for him to simply brush the incident off as if nothing had happened. It is times like these that I wish I had went to university for a Psych degree instead of Animation. Fat lot of good that has done me so far._

_We are currently staying the night at an Inn in Jader, and I am most thankful to finally be off that boat. The week long boat trip from Ostwick was not at all appealing._

_I presume that because of the cold we are nearing Skyhold. I’ve had no more visions since joining this merry band of misfits, and I am thankful for the short reprieve. Varric has kept me company on the trip and regaled me with stories of the Hawke siblings and the goings-on in Kirkwall after I left for Nevarra. He also informed me of their arrival in Skyhold which, though not surprising, worries me. Regardless of any former knowledge I have of why they’ve appeared, I still do not like it._

_The Dread Wolf has not spoken to me much. I believe he suspects I know of his true nature, though he has not taken any action against me and for that I am grateful. I only wish my visions had shown me more of his plan for the future, so that I may judge him more accurately. Instead they have left me with a small glimpse of the event in which he regains his power. Yet they have not seen fit to deign me with any addition knowledge on the subject, and so I shall have to do this the hard way and actually get to know the man._

_I remember little from my time on Earth, but that the Dread Wolf is not to be antagonized was one thing that has stuck with me. Unfortunately, many of my memories of the late game, Tress- something, have not stuck around quite so tightly. Tis unfortunate, but I will have to make do._

_Perhaps I will speak with him once I am settled in Skyhold._

_I find myself rather looking forward to our arrival. I have not seen the Commander, nor the Nightingale for many years. I am curious as to whether Leliana kept Shmooples, or if the Commander has dealt with his –literal and figurative- demons. The others though, I cannot say whether I will enjoy their company overmuch. My memories have diminished over the years and I struggle to remember their game counterparts. Perhaps I shall keep a few pages in this journal to jot down what I_ do _remember for easy reference in case it slips my mind later on._

_I should have thought of that sooner. Would have saved me a lot of trouble._

_The Iron Bull has been keeping an eye on me, I mean that in a literal sense, since he seems to have lost the other one. I find myself harshly reminded that the man is Ben Hassrath, and I eagerly await the destruction of the Qunari Dreadnaught._

_That reads far more ominous that I thought it would. Nevertheless, I do hope the Inquisitor pushes for him to bring the Chargers back safe and if that results in a pretty explosion and a few dead, then that is fine by me._

_[Below is a small sketch of a qunari dreadnaught being consumed by flames and what looks like fireworks in the shape of a smiley face bursting above the wreckage]_

_We are moving soon, the others are slowly rousing though I believe the Wolf has not slept a wink, neither has Keinan. I do hope the Inquisitor can get her son to speak of what ails him. I hate to see a boy so young become so troubled._

_[end of entry]_

_\--------------_

_Sera: red Jenny, does not like elfy elves, does like female qunari, talks quickly? Likes arrows, pride cookies._

_Dorian: likes shiny things, necromancer, tevinter altus (not magister), father sucks (figuratively), dorian sucks (literally)_

_Bull: big, head much better proportioned than game portrayed, nice beard, [in the corner is a small sketch of Bull in profile, much detail has gone into his beard] Ben Hassrath, leader of the Chargers._

_Cole: spirit boy, compassion, likes revealing sensitive information, should speak with him as soon as arrive, died in white spire (sort of), Rhys and Evangeline, glad that I read Asunder._

_Vivienne: attempt to avoid, unsure how to approach, not much information from game counterpart, alchemist, likes the circle, doesn’t like abominations or apostates, won’t like me, attempt to find snowy wyvern heart early on, perhaps an earlier treatment will save what’s-his-name._

_Blackwall: Thom Rainier, will leave at some point to get himself hanged, attempt to persuade Inquisitor to let him continue to serve Inquisition, good man (sort of), not Warden, don’t let anyone know he’s not a warden, ruins the surprise._

_Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast: long name, pretty though, seeker of truth, saved previous devine from many dragons, Regalyan died at conclave, something something tranquil something faith, cannot remember, likes romance books, inquire about borrowing S &S_

_Leliana: spymaster, travelled with Surana during blight, unsure if she has knowledge on her whereabouts, should inquire, last seen at end of fifth blight, ten? years ago, wonder if she remembers me, Marjolane dead (maybe), likes shoes, possibly more of a hard ass then when last saw her._

_Cullen: Commander of Inquisitions forces, last seen in Kirkwall six years ago, shortly after attempted qunari invasion, do not bring up events at Kinloch Hold, offer assistance with headaches, cold massage, quit lyrium, keep close eye for deteriorating condition, offer aid when can._

_Solas: dread wolf, motives unknown, awoke in 9:40, likes the fade, suspicious character, very shiny head, inquire about touching._

_Inquisitor Lavellan: full name Avasacunde Valadia Lavellan, lots of ‘v’s, dalish, do not call Herald, likes fire, knight enchanter, wary of humans, bond mate named Ayr, afflicted with blight and joined grey wardens, son very well spoken, knows elven almost fluently, suspect that dread wolf has been teaching her, volatile temper, magic closely tied to emotional state, avoid when angry._

_Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and magnificent chest hair, friends with Hawke siblings, author, ask for autograph, last seen six years ago in Kirkwall, Bartrand dead, good man, send sheet corpses to Bianca when arrives, preferably out of sight of hairy dwarf, disarm before sending on way, only wish to have a laugh, would be unfortunate should she not be able to rectify her mistake because she was shishkebabed._

_[end of entry]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alia's journal entries will be posted as seperate chapters, so that you can skip them if they're not your cup of tea. Though I would highly recommend at least skimming through them. They provide insight into how her mind works and general notes of what she's seen and experienced. I'll put notes at the top of Journal entries if there's information in it that's vital to the story.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at Skyhold and Alia is beside herself with exitement. Though those feelings are quickly snuffed out with the appearance of a rather jarring vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story barely a day ago and I've already got more Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks than anything I've ever posted before. Thank you guys so much! Honestly, I'm ecstatic about the feedback I've been given so far, and so since you seem to enjoy what I've written so far, I decided to post this next chapter a little early. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Edit: Chapter 3 now comes with art! Drawn by myself after a very unproductive day at uni. Enjoy!

** [Lavellan’s POV] **

“What language is that?”

Alia signed the bottom of the page and lifted her head from the journal, turning to face the Inquisitor from her seat on the ground.

She shrugged. “You know,” she said, frowning, “I cannot rightly remember.”

Lavellan quirked an eyebrow. “Can’t remember, or do not wish to?”

“Does it matter?” Alia closed her journal and packed it into her knapsack, securing the drawstrings tightly. “Perhaps it is a little of both. Regardless, the language is long lost and not one others would recognize.”

“It seems familiar.” She insisted.

Alia stood and swung her bag over a shoulder, whistling for Dane. The mabari lifted its head from his recently dug hole, barked and wandered over to her. She scratched him behind the ears and turned back to Lavellan.

“I doubt it. When I say that the language is long lost, I mean that it does not exist.” She cocked her head to the side. “Well, technically it does, but not in any writings but my own.”

Lavellan raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You created a language?”

“Not precisely.” She replied, moving ahead of Lavellan towards the others, mabari in tow and effectively ending the conversation.

Lavellan sighed in frustration as she followed. The Nevarran had a habit of dancing around questions and it was proving to be rather difficult not to simply throttle the woman and demand answers. She had never met someone so… _unhinged_ , and yet Alia had moments of perfect clarity, as if finding a break in the storm, when she would speak as if she were simply a normal woman. Other times, though, Lavellan had such difficulty following the woman’s words that she was unsure whether she was actually _human_ , and not some spirit in human form like Cole.

She had been watching Alia for most of their journey, curious and intrigued about the strange woman who had turned up with her son and insisted on offering her services. The familiarity between her and Varric was startling to say the least, when she inquired after how they knew each other, Varric had simply shrugged and said that she ‘helped out the crew in Kirkwall a few years back’ and left it at that.

Along with that, her behaviours were incredibly odd. She sung to herself almost constantly in a language and melody that Lavellan was completely unfamiliar with. Though now she supposed that the language Alia sung in was the spoken equivalent of what she used to write in her journal. She had a beautiful voice, but oftentimes broke out in a fit of giggles part way through a song, as if she remembered a rather potent joke. She spoke to her mabari as if he were a person, but just as often simply barked at him as if the blighted dog could understand her.

The few times that Lavellan had managed to draw the other woman into conversation, Alia would change the subject so often and so abruptly it was as if she were simply conversing with herself. She had no concept of personal space, crawling atop Bull’s head and seating herself between his horns, thighs on each of his shoulders and legs dangling merrily.  Bull had long since given up on prying her off of him, and has now resigned himself to acting as a pack horse. Though Lavellan spied a quirk of his lips each time Alia climbed him like a tree, and so she believed he was secretly enjoying her attentions.

Overall, she acted like a mix between Cole and an infant child, with the mind and vocabulary of someone who was far wiser than her years. Lavellan was baffled and honestly had no clue how to deal with the woman, she was a force of nature and Alia’s unpredictability put her constantly on edge. She couldn’t understand the woman’s thought patterns or predict her actions, not even remotely, and as a tactician and leader it made Lavellan very uncomfortable.

All of this without even _mentioning_ her claim to be a Seer. Varric had backed up said claim, as had Keinan, but Lavellan still found herself doubtful. How would someone come across the ability to see into the future? Was she born with it, or did she acquire the ability later on in life?

Lavellan had heard tales of a Seer that had travelled with both the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall for a time, but she was doubtful that Alia and that woman were one and the same, regardless of Varric’s insistence that they were. The stories Lavellan had heard about the Seer portrayed her as a woman of charm, grace, a spectacular intellect and a woman who’s tactical genius was surpassed by none. The woman Lavellan saw currently draped over Bull’s horns and snoring quietly seemed to show none of these qualities. Save maybe her intellect, but even _that_ was overshadowed by Alia’s forgetfulness and the fact that she seemed an astounding air-head.

Lavellan sighed and tugged at her ear. Regardless of whether or not Alia was a Seer, Lavellan was stuck with her. She would simply have to make do and find a job for the woman where Alia would do the least damage.

She broke out of her thoughts when she felt a hand placed lightly on her shoulder as they walked. She looked up and noticed Solas' eyes on her, brow furrowed in concern.

“I am alright, _Lethallin_.” She reassured, placing a hand atop his on her shoulder. “Simply concerned about our newest addition.”

Solas nodded in understanding and removed his hand, looking over towards the woman in question. “Are you sure it was wise to allow her to accompany us back to Skyhold?” he asked.

Lavellan shrugged. “Honestly? I am not so sure about _anything_ when it comes to that woman. She is most peculiar. But Keinan seems to trust her, as does Varric and their judgement has not led me astray as of yet.”

Solas paused, then hummed in thought. “Were you aware that she knows Elven?” he asked.

Lavellan looked up at him, surprised and then glanced back to Alia, brow creasing. “No… I was not. What makes you believe she speaks the language of the People? She is human.”

“When you and your son spoke with one another in elven earlier,” he started, “she smiled when you mentioned that you had concerns about her mental fortitude and clucked her tongue when Keinan refused to speak of the events regarding Wycome.”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow. “And that lead you to the conclusion that she understood our conversation?” she asked sceptically, “How do you suppose a smile and a cluck signifies she had any idea what we were speaking of?”

Solas inclined his head towards Alia. “Lady Loren,” he called. She stirred atop Bull’s shoulders and mumbled incoherently. _“Tamahn's sulrahn fra mar lav.”_ _[There is something on your arm]_

Alia shifted again and swatted at her arm before slumping back down against Bull’s head.

Solas looked back to Lavellan expectantly.

She frowned. “You’ve made your point.” She conceded. “That still does not explain how you came to that conclusion from a few seemingly unrelated reactions.”

“I have been watching her as we travelled.” He explained, “She has many strange behaviours that I would not expect a woman her age to exhibit. Most of them are random, but a few I have noticed seem to relate to particular emotions or reactions.”

Lavellan nodded. “Example?”

“Her clucking. Lady Loren seems to cluck her tongue when she is displeased with something. Though that is not often.” He moved his gaze back to Lavellan. “It is not dissimilar to how you pull on your ear when you are aggravated or thinking intently.”

“Of course _you_ would be the one to pick up on such things.” She muttered.

Solas smiled. “It is rather endearing in all honesty.”

“Flatterer.” She said, waving her hand at him. “Next thing I know you shall be commenting on my _indomitable focus_ yet again.”

“Indeed.” He laughed softly. Solas’ brow creased for a moment and he looked down at her curiously. “May I ask you something of a rather… personal nature, Inquisitor?”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Your son,” he said, breaking her gaze as his hand began to fiddle idly with the jawbone around his neck. “Why is it that you never mentioned him before?”

Lavellan’s ears twitched. “I did not wish to bring attention to him. I am a woman of great influence and Keinan has great influence over _me_. I feared for his safety. I still do.”

Solas nodded. “And… his father? Why was Keinan not under his protection?”

Lavellan’s hand reached up to grasp at her necklace, toying with the deep red stone at her throat. “He is gone. Has been for some time.” She shook her head, releasing the stone. “I am unsure if he is even still alive. Regardless, he could not return even if he wished it. His duty has taken him far from us.”

“Ah,” he said, glancing at her. “I am sorry, I did not mean to bring up painful memories.”

Lavellan waved off his concern. “It is not so painful. Truly. I came to terms with his absence many years ago. My only regret is that he did not have the opportunity to watch his son grow up.”

Solas’ eyes moved to watch Keinan’s form, crouched down and carefully pulling up a patch of elfroot ahead of them. “Yes,” he said finally, “he is a fine young man. You should be proud.”

Lavellan’s eyes softened as she followed his gaze. “I am. I am so _very_ proud.”

* * *

 

** [Alia’s POV] **

Alia grumbled as she felt fingers prodding at her thigh, she dropped a hand down and swiped at the offending fingers, muttering profanities under her breath. She heard Bull laugh from beneath her, the rumble of his voice reverberating through his body and making Alia tingle as she cracked open her eyes.

“We’re here, kid.”

Alia opened her mouth to reply, but her jaw simply hung open uselessly as she caught sight of Skyhold. She stared, wide eyed, at the great fortress before them. The archway loomed a few hundred metres in front of them at the end of a wide stone bridge as they made their approach, loose stones crunching beneath their feet. Flags atop the parapets danced in the wind and the cold air bit into Alia’s exposed skin as she took in the sight before her.

Skyhold’s walls were shattered and broken in places, stone gathering at the base of the walls but it took nothing away from the beauty of the Fortress’ construction. The walls stood high and imposing, firm and steadfast even as small parts of it crumbled. People milled about in the courtyard beyond the gates, browsing the wares of merchants who had set up shop within. Children darted back and forth around the bushes on the far side of the courtyard, their smiles bright and laughter ringing out in the air.

“Tarasyl'an Te'las.” She breathed softly. “It is beautiful.” She swung her gaze down to Varric who was looking up at her with a smile on his face, revelling in her wonderment and acknowledging her brief switch to her old language with a quirk of his eyebrow. She grinned. “Oh, Darling, it is stunning. So big!” she exclaimed.

Varric chuckled and walked ahead of them, turning to walk backwards as he waved over Alia. “Well?” he asked, “What are you waiting for? Climb down and I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Alia glanced towards Lavellan, seeking permission with wide eyes and an equally wide grin. As soon as Lavellan nodded in consent, Alia hauled herself up on Bull’s shoulders. He stumbled at the sudden movement, but caught himself quickly as Alia planted a foot on the base of his horns and launched herself over his head. She ducked and rolled, pulling her legs underneath her as she came out of the dive roll and ran forward. Ser Dane barked, running after her and she grabbed Varric’s arm as she passed him, dragging him along with her as she moved quickly across the rest of the bridge and through the archway, babbling excitedly.

“It is so big and grand! Oh, Varric, your letters did not do this place justice. It is positively stunning, if a little decrepit. When did you arrive here?”

“A little over a-“

“Oh!” Alia cut him off, moving quickly towards the stables. “Ponies!”

Varric stumbled after her, grin still in place at the sight of his old friend cooing over a giant nug mount.

“Is this the battle nug?” she asked, reaching a hand up and leaning over the wooden gate precariously to run her hand over the beast’s snout. “Or the greater nuggalope?” she giggled. “Such a silly name. Ahh, but you are so pretty.” She cooed, leaning further over the door.

Varric grasped her leg as she threatened to topple over it but she continued as if she hadn’t noticed and slipped into her first language as she spoke affectionately to the mount and kissed it loudly on the nose. “Yes you are, oh yes you are. Such a pretty little thing.”

The large nug snorted, and nudged her face.

Alia laughed loudly, startling the man leaning on the doorframe to the stables. He dropped his carving tool and stooped to pick it up. Suddenly Alia was in front of him, having pulled herself away from the mount and threw her arms around his shoulders when he stood back up. The man stiffened and glanced at Varric over the strange woman’s shoulder. Varric simply shrugged and sent him an amused smile.

Alia pulled back and grasped the man’s face between her hands, thumb running idly through his thick beard.

“Oh, Blackwall.” She laughed. “Your beard is so much thicker than I could have ever imagined. And so silky, too!”

Blackwall stared at her, bewildered and slowly pried her hands out of his beard, stepping back and regarding her curiously. “I’m sorry.” He said finally. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Varric stepped forward and gestured towards Alia. “Blackwall, this is Alia Loren, an old friend of mine and our new Seer. She’s just arrived at Skyhold.”

Alia nodded excitedly, fingers running through Ser Dane’s short fur as he sat beside her, eyeing Blackwall curiously. “It is so shiny.”

Blackwall paused “Shiny?” he asked.

“Yes, almost-“She paused, a frown marring her face and her fingers stilled atop Danes head. “Oh what’s the word?”

She turned to Varric, “is there a common equivalent of luminescent?” Alia cocked her head to the side, noticing her slip up and use of the language from her old world. “No, that is not right. Oh dear.” She paused and hummed in thought “Hmm, like… shiny, except bigger, fancier.”

Varric looked up at her strangely.

“It is… hmm. I believe the word starts with an A in common. Wait! No, an L.” she nodded to herself. “Yes, L.”

“...Luminescent?” Blackwall supplied.

“Yes! That is the word,” she nodded, smiling at Blackwall and her hand moved again, scratching behind the mabari’s ear. “It is almost luminescent. As if magic has seeped into the stone. It is most fascinating. I wonder why that is…” she trailed off, staring at the stone walls curiously.

“That’s something you’d have to ask Chuckles, or one of the other mages.” Varric shrugged.

Alia hummed. “Perhaps I shall.” She turned her gaze back to Blackwall and smiled. “Ah, but I have been rude.” She removed her hand from Danes head, ignoring his whine and stuck it out towards Blackwall. “My name is Alia Loren, newest edition to Skyhold. I have just arrived.”

Blackwall quirked an eyebrow and gave her hand a tentative shake. “Yes, Varric already mentioned that.”

Alia glanced down at Varric and pulled her hand back. “Oh? He did?” She clucked her tongue. “I must not have heard you. My apologies.”

“No harm done.” Varric shrugged.

“Varric also mentioned you’re a… seer?” Blackwall asked.

Alia nodded. “I suppose that is one word for it.”

“So, you can see into the future?”

“Bits of it. It is not an ability I can control, and often times it only sees fit to deign me with pieces of a story. Events or conversations, possible decisions. Tis troublesome.”

Blackwall frowned. “Troublesome? I would imagine seeing the future would be pretty useful.”

“It is.” She nodded. “The side effects are not so useful.”

“Side effe-?”

“Yo, Varric!”

The trio turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw Garrett Hawke walking over to them, a grin on his face and his arm waving in greeting. Varric waved him over and Dane barked loudly, pushing himself up against Alia’s side in warning as she froze.

She sucked in a breath as images flashed in her vision. Three men, their backs towards her and donned in Warden armour all crowded around a wooden table in a darkened cave, maps and papers strewn haphazardly over its surface. One of the men turned to the side and Alia caught a glimpse of his face. Shoulder length black hair, striking blue eyes and lines marring a once youthful face. The man with pointed ears, dark hair and equally dark skin waved his hand in frustration, gesturing to the man beside him. The third man, human like the first, had long blonde hair tied in a messy bun at the base of his neck but his eyes glowed a brilliant blue and the light branched out like vines over his face and exposed skin.

He was yelling. Voice reverberating around the room in a deep timbre Alia recognized instantly. And though his voice demanded all listen, his words were muffled and she couldn’t recognise any of them. He was angry though, agitated near to the point of hostility.

Alia gasped as the vision ended, doubling over and clutching at her head. She heard the others rush over to her, heard their voices pitched in concern and Dane press up against her side but their words were lost on her as her mind tumbled through what she had seen.

Her mind slipped into her first language as she mumbled aloud, trying to calm her aching mind and roiling stomach.

“Black, blonde, brown. Round, round, pointy. Blue, blue, green. Maps, cave, Crestwood, Hawke, Wardens, blue, so blue.” She shook her head, clenching her eyes shut. “Not right, Dane, Justice… who was the other one? Brown hair, dark skin, green eyes, valasliin, Dalish, but ears rounder than elves. Half-elf?” her eyes snapped open. “Could it be? No- yes… Maybe?” Alia laughed, sudden enough to startle the three men surrounding her and causing Dane to whine in alarm as it bubbled up from her throat and she switched back to common. “Oh, that is troublesome indeed.” She murmured.

“Ali?” Varric said softly, and carefully placed a hand on her arm. She flinched away violently and her eyes snapped up to his, wide and glowing faintly with a dull blue light. Varric swore and turned to Blackwall. “Find Keinan, he should be with the inquisitor. Tell him she’s had a bad one and needs to get here now.” He said urgently.

Blackwall frowned but nodded, casting a concerned glance to Alia before moving quickly away in search of the Inquisitor.

Varric turned back to Alia. “Hey, Ali.” He murmured softly. “Hold on for a bit, yeah? Potion’s on its way.”

Alia nodded silently and pulled her knees to her chest as her fingernails scratched furiously at the inside of her elbow. Ser Dane lay down next her, his large head resting on the tops of her booted feet as his ears flattened back and he looked up at her with wide eyes. Garrett sat down next to her as well, close enough to feel the significant and sudden increase in her body temperature but not close enough to touch. He pulled his magic to him and started radiating a cooling spell, knowing that Alia would need it and that the cold would calm her.

“Y’know, you still owe me money.” He joked lightly, watching as Alia’s wide eyes shot around her frantically. “I expect you to pay up at some point. And a rematch, I’m looking forward to thrashing you at Wicked Grace again.”

The glow in her eyes dimmed slightly, but they continued to dart around rapidly.

Hawke continued. “Marian is here, too.” Her ears twitched. “She saw you arrive and came to get me. She was so excited to see you again she dashed off to tell Fenris as well, as soon as the words came tumbling out of her mouth.” Hawke paused and let out a relieved breath as Alia’s eyes stilled and her lips quirked. “She missed you. We all did.”

“You just want your money.” She said, voice barely above a whisper but it carried the hint of a laugh.

Hawke smiled. “Maybe so.”

Alia did laugh then, and Garrett was relieved to hear that it was normal, no sudden change in pitch that indicated her unravelling mental state. Her fingers slowed in their scratching of her inner arm, now red and raw, and leaned her head on his shoulder, hand reaching down to run idly though Dane’s fur.

“Quite the reunion this is.” Alia said quietly, her free arm looping through his.

Garrett snorted, resting his cheek on the top of her head and placing a hand atop the one looped through his arm, squeezing lightly. “Memorable though.” He pressed his lips to her temple. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

They sat together in silence for a while and Varric seated himself behind her, hands working through the tangles in her long hair, braiding it back and out of her face as he had done a thousand times before. Alia felt her body temperature drop back down to a comfortable level and her stomach calmed. Her head had begun to pound furiously though, but Varric’s ministrations and Hawke’s sturdy presence calmed her frantic mind.

She spread her fingers beneath Garrett’s and he slipped his into the gaps, twining their fingers together. “They’re getting worse.” She whispered, voice wavering.

Hawke’s grip tightened on her hand but he stayed quiet, lost in thought.

\-------

 

* * *

Keinan arrived soon after, his mother, Blackwall and Solas in tow. The first three had looks of concern on their faces, brows furrowed as they approached the trio, still seated on the ground. Solas stood back and watched curiously as Keinan passed a potion bottle to Alia who downed it eagerly. Hawke and Varric helped her to her feet, as Dane watched and whined in concern. Her legs buckled and Hawke swooped forward to catch her before she could collapse. She murmured her thanks as the others in their party hovered over her worriedly.

Alia waved them off and stepped back from Hawke. “I am fine,” she reassured, “I simply need rest. You each have duties you should be attending to, not clucking about me like mother hens.”

They all frowned, but Lavellan was the first to speak. She stepped forward and spun to face the group that had accompanied her and Keinan. “She is correct. Go back to your duties. I appreciate your concern but I will handle it from here.” She turned to her son. “Da’mi, thank you for your help. Go and find Commander Cullen, he will show you to your room.”

They all nodded and slowly dispersed, leaving Varric, Hawke, Lavellan, Dane and Alia alone outside of the stables.

Lavellan turned back to them, addressing Alia. “You say you simply need rest?” she asked, and Alia nodded. “Alright, Varric will find quarters where you can do so, but I must speak with you in the morning.” She turned to Hawke. “I require you and your sister’s presence in the War Room immediately. We have much to discuss.”

Hawke nodded and started moving away with Lavellan. Alia reached out quickly and grasped his wrist, he turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Come find me later. I need to speak with you and Marian.” She said.

Hawke nodded in understanding and she released her grip, watching as he walked away with the Inquisitor towards the War Room. She dropped her arm back to her side and Ser Dane moved over to her, nudging his nose under her hand. She ran her fingers over his head, thoughts far away as Varric led her though the courtyard, towards her new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Elven:  
> Tarasyl'an Te'las: the place where the sky was held back (Skyhold)


	4. Planning Ahead

The sun had long since fallen, hiding itself away behind the tall, snow-capped mountains of Skyhold. Alia had been situated in a room branching off of the library in the rotunda. It was a small room, wooden floors and stone walls did nothing to keep the cold out, but she had been provided with enough blankets and a woollen comforter to wrap herself in when the cold became too much. She was currently seated on the bed, legs crossed and back leaning up against a headboard that pressed against the wall. A thick blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, keeping out the chill of the late night.

A flame flickered and danced in her hands, flitting from one palm to the other. It was the only light remaining in her room other than the single candle slowly burning down on the nightstand beside her bed. She gazed at the fire with hooded eyes, mind still and calm. It was not often that her thoughts would still, most of the time they were moving, writhing, flitting about and unable to be grasped or held down. But now they were quiet.

She didn’t like the quiet.

When it was quiet she could think. The thoughts in her head didn’t flit about like excitable children, didn’t shift and change with the wind so that she couldn’t pin down one thought. They were still. She could pull and tug at them and they would stay solid, whole.

She didn’t like being whole.

She knew it would pass.

She didn’t want it to pass.

But it always would. A few seconds, a few minutes, a few hours later. It would pass. And she wouldn’t be able to think right anymore.

When her mind was quiet, when she could grasp onto thoughts and memories, they would always turn back. They would run through her past, hopping and dancing through her time before. Before all of this, before her new life, before her new name, before Thedas. They would show her memories of her family, her brother, her mother, her father, her friends and the stupid cat that always chewed up the ends of her shoelaces. They would taunt her with memories and feelings that she couldn’t hold on to. She would reach out, grasp them between her hands and hold them to her chest, begging for them to stay.

But they would pass.

They always passed. And when they left she was afraid they wouldn’t come back.

They did. But every time, she felt like there was something missing, something that didn’t return. She couldn’t remember what it was, and soon enough she would forget that she forgot.

She didn’t want to forget.

Alia broke out of her thoughts as a knock sounded at the door. Her head jerked towards the noise and the flame sputtered and died in her hands. She ran a hand over her face and stood from the bed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she walked, bare foot, towards the door. Ser Dane raised his head from the end of the bed and chuffed at her as she passed.

Her hand paused on the handle and she took a deep breath, feeling the old thoughts slip through her fingers once again.

A bright smile graced her lips as she pulled the door open for the Hawke twins.

“Evening.” She said, cheerfully.

“Ali!”

Marian hurled herself past her brother and into the room, a grin splitting her thin lips. She wrapped Alia up in a bone crushing hug, lifting her up off her feet and spinning her around.

“Oh, I missed you so much!” Marian gushed, grip tightening.

Alia let out a squeak. “Too tight!”

“Ah, I’m so sorry.” She set Alia back on her feet and loosened her grip enough for the other woman to breathe. But her hands still rested on Alia’s hips and she smiled down at her.

“It’s so good to see you.” Marian raised a hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Alia’s ear.

Alia leaned into the touch and smiled up at Marian. “It is good to see you as well, Mari.”

Alia heard a gag from the door and turned away from the other woman to grin up at Garrett. “Such a pleasant noise to be greeted with, truly. I feel honoured.”

Garrett sent her a cheeky grin, a dimple in his left cheek making an appearance with the lopsided smile. He walked through the door, closing it lightly behind him and moved to plop down on the end of the bed next to Dane. The mabari whined at the sudden dip of the bed, but quickly deposited his head on Garrett’s lap, falling back asleep. Garrett ran his fingers through Dane’s fur and looked up to Alia.

So,” he started. “what are we opening with? Catch up first, then vision questions later, or vice-versa?”

Alia smiled. Of course Garrett already knew that she called them here to speak of her vision, they had been through this so many times before. Alia would call on them to speak privately, and ask any questions she deemed important. They would answer and ask none until she felt she had enough knowledge to speak of things that wouldn’t end up damaging their possible future.

Alia moved over to reseat herself at the top of the bed, Marian followed but sat on the floor, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

“Vision questions first, if you do not mind.” Alia replied. “I would like to get this out of the way.”

Marian nodded, as did Garrett and gestured for her to continue.

Alia twined her hands in front of her, leaning her head back against the headboard and closing her eyes. “I left Kirkwall shortly after the Arishok was killed.” She started. “I had a vision many years later when I had situated myself in Nevarra, of Kirkwall. This was a few days before the explosion of the Chantry.” She paused and hummed. “I did not have enough time to send word, unfortunately. I did not see the cause of the explosion, but later news filled in the gaps.” She opened her eyes and levelled her gaze with Marian’s. “Care to explain his motives in such a thing?”

Marian grimaced. “I see why you wanted to get this out of the way first.”

Alia raised an eyebrow.

“Right, okay.” Marian breathed. She lay down on the floor, head resting back on the cold wood and her hands moved to toy with the threading of her sleeve. “Anders…” She huffed. “It’s… a little different from what you’ve probably heard. I mean, don’t get me wrong, the Chantry did blow, and it took a lot of people with it, but… It was a necessary evil. Anders became… You know him, Alia. You know about Justice, and the things they did to the Mages in Kirkwall. Not just in Kirkwall, everywhere, but it was awful there most of all.”

Alia nodded. She was well aware.

“Well, it got worse after you left. Meredith took charge of Kirkwall, she wasn’t bat shit crazy at the time, but she wasn’t exactly right either. She was making mages tranquil left and right, preaching fear and hate to the masses. Mages were being burned, Ali. Not even Mages, suspected Mages. The fear got so great that people were pulling suspected apostates out of their homes in the dead of night and burning them alive on pyres in the street. Like some fort of fucking witch hunt.”

“I… had no idea.” Alia breathed, horrified.

Marian laughed, but the sound was cold, bitter. “Doesn’t matter whether you did or didn’t. You couldn’t have stopped it. All of us, the crew in Kirkwall, we wanted to do something, anything to stop that madness. Even Fenris, and that’s how you know it got bad. Anders came up with a plan… You can guess what that was.”

Alia hummed. “Yes.”

“So we did what we felt was necessary. All of us. It wasn’t just Anders. He… he took the fall for it though, told Varric to spread the word that the idea was his own and that he had tricked the rest of us into following along. He was already being hunted down by the Templars and the Wardens, he was in hiding anyway, his life wasn’t his own. He figured that if anyone was going to take the fall, it should be him.”

“He’s not… He’s not a bad man, Alia. You have to believe me. He changed, after you left. But he’s not…” Marian sighed. “He’s complicated. He's not like the minstrels make him out to be. He's not a monster, nor a hero. Maybe he's both. He was trying to change the world, and knew it couldn't happen peacefully. We agreed with his plan knowing full well the repercussions. But change was needed. It still is.”

Alia nodded, taking in the information.

She paused a moment before replying. “I… believe you. That change is needed, at least.”

“I suppose that’s the best I’m gonna get from you.” Marian replied bitterly.

“Do not misunderstand me. “Alia said, glancing down to her. “I do not like that so many innocents were caught in the blast, that is my only qualm. Anders… I knew Anders. I do not anymore, and so I will save my judgement until we meet again and pray that he can set my mind at ease.”

Marian nodded and held her tongue.

Alia sighed. “Where is he now?”

“Hiding.” Garrett replied. “We didn’t want him anywhere near this business with the Wardens.”

“He’s been through enough already.” Marian spoke up. “He deserves a little rest.”

“Understandable.” Alia murmured. She looked up to Garrett. “And your Warden contact, who are they?”

Garrett quirked an eyebrow. “His name’s Loghain.”

Alia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger. Of course it was useless to hope that her vision had been incorrect. At least in Loghain’s case.

“Of course that blighted man threw himself into the thick of it.” She mumbled.

“You know him?” Marian asked from her spot on the floor, looking up at Alia curiously.

Alia nodded. “I travelled with him in Orlais for a time, after the Blight.”

“Orlais?” Garrett said. “He didn’t sound Orlesian.”

“He is not. Probably as far from it as a man can get.” Alia shrugged. “He is Ferelden, born and raised. A war hero, actually. Well, at least until that whole fiasco with the Hero of Ferelden.”

Garret raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wait, he’s that Loghain? Loghain Mac Tir?”

“Yes. Much to my dismay.” Alia replied.

“Did you see him?” Marian asked.

Alia tsked. “I have not given the go ahead for questions as of yet.”

Marian groaned. “Yeah, right. Hurry up, I’m itching for answers.”

Alia nodded and turned to her thoughts. It seemed that it was safe to tell them of Anders presence with the other Warden contact, it may actually be preferable to give the twins a heads up on this matter. If only to make the necessary arrangements to ensure he’s not beheaded on-sight. Loghain could make his own introductions, but it would not hurt to confirm his identity. Ayr, on the other hand… it seemed that the twins had no knowledge of this third tag-along. While Alia was unsure why he was present with the others, she felt no need to hide his appearance in her vision. But details on his name and connections would need to stay under lock and key.

Alia nodded to herself, mind made up, and gave the go ahead for the twins to ask any questions.

“Ok.” Marian spoke as she sat up from the ground, looking at Alia. “Loghain, you saw him in your vision?”

“I did, yes.”

“He’s alright?” Garrett asked.

“Quite.”

“Good.” Marian replied. “Tell us about the vision.”

“Twas set in a cave, most likely the one you are to meet them in.”

“Them?” Garret asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes.” Alia replied, raising an eyebrow.

It was silent for a moment before Garrett’s eyes widened in realization.

“Shit.” The twins swore in tandem.

“That’s why you…” Marian trailed off and swore again. “That blighted nug fucker. I’m going to skin him alive. He’s supposed to be hiding. What’s he doing there?”

Alia shrugged. “I am unsure. But he is not the only tag along.”

The two swung their gazes to Alia.

“What do you mean?” Garrett asked.

“There is another. A third Warden with them. He is not a danger. That is the most I will speak of him.”

“You know who he is?”

Alia nodded at Garrett. “I do.” She smiled. “He is not a danger, as I’ve said. But he will cause quite a stir.”

“A… good stir?” Asked Marian.

Alia laughed. “Oh, I do hope so.”

Marian frowned, blue eyes turning from Alia to her twin. “Do you remember Loghain ever mentioning a tag along?”

Garrett shook his head. “Nah, but if Ali says he’s not going to fuck shit up, then I’m inclined to trust her.” He shrugged. “Honestly, I’m more worried about the Inquisitor and her crew coming across Anders. Maker knows how they’ll react to his sudden appearance after the shit that went down in Kirkwall.”

Garrett looked over to Alia. “Any tips on how to break the news so they don’t… I dunno, break his face?”

Marian snorted. Alia just gave a lopsided shrug. “I was actually hoping you may be able to aid me in that little endeavour. I have an idea, but it… well,” she smiled, “it requires a bit of creativity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's something. Sorry for the long break, been re-working the outline for both What's to Come and Asalandiva. Updates will be slow until they're fully finished. But I should hopefully be updating each of them at least once every two or so weeks.


	5. Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia's first War Council, re-meeting the Commander, and an uncomfortable realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17/09/2017  
> After a lot of reworking of WTC's outline, I've gone back and changed a few things in the earlier chapters. Some stuff big, some stuff small. If you've been following the updates, I'd highly recommend going back to read through the earlier chapters, 2-4 specifically, otherwise some stuff won't make sense. 
> 
> If you're not keen on re-reading a few chapters though, I'll write down all the changes in the notes at the bottom of this chapter, but hopefully the changes are obvious.
> 
> Update: 20/09/2017  
> Now with more art!  
> (im a horrible student)

_Art of Inquisitor Avasa Lavellan and her son Keinan that I sketched up so you can have a better idea of what they look like. Ava's Vallasliin is a custom hybrid, if you were wondering. And if you manage to place it: 1)yup there are story reasons 2)tell me what you think it's a hybrid of, some of it's obvious, some maybe not so much_

__

* * *

 

The morning chill bit into Alia’s exposed skin as she wandered through the courtyard, towards the War Room with Ser Dane in tow. She wasn’t all that certain _when_ exactly, she was supposed to be meeting with the Inquisitor and her advisers, but she did faintly remember where the war room was supposed to be located. Up the stairs, past the nobles, wave hello to Varric, then through to Josie’s office.

The giant hole in the wall was still there. Alia assumed the Inquisition had been here long enough they would have at least covered it with wooden planks or some such by now, at least to stop people from falling to their death should they step out of turn. But, alas, the hole would stay, for a little longer at least. She skirted around the edge of it, keeping herself close to the opposite wall. Alia was in no way keen to slip up and fall to her death. Pancake Alia did not sound particularly pleasing. And the mess she would make! Oh that would be a terrible first impression, making people clean her up off the rocks.

The War Room was larger than she remembered. Cold stone walls encompassed the room, and the far wall was lined with tall windows, stretching to the ceiling above her. Early morning light filtered through the glass, casting a surprisingly warm glow on the large wooden table at the end of the room.

As Alia’s gaze lingered on the room around her, she heard a light cough. Dane growled and she tensed, pulling her magic towards her, a thin sheen across the surface of her skin. Enough for protection but not enough that it would be noticeable to those around her. She slowly turned her gaze to the sound and offered a bright smile to the man who had entered behind her.

“Rutherford!” She grinned, “How lovely to see you again.” She cocked her head to the side at the Commanders expression, lips turned down at the edges and parted slightly, eyes only a little wider than normal. “Oh, I do hope I am not too early?”

The Commander blinked, and closed his mouth, pressing it into a tight line. “Lady Leonas.” he said, “I… admit, when I heard of the Inquisitions new arrival, I had not thought it would be… _you._ ”

His last word was tinged with both a little bit of disbelief and, Alia assumed considering past events, more than a little bit of distaste. Nevertheless, she chuckled and moved aside for him to enter the room.

“My dear Rutherford, you should know by now I tend to appear in the unlikeliest of places.” She offered him a wink, and a cheeky upturn of the corner of her mouth. "But," she added, with a cluck of her tongue, "It is Loren, now. Alia Loren."

He turned to her with a crease between his brow. "Loren? You changed your name?"

"Of course, why not?"

Cullen's frown deepened for a moment, seeming confused. "I... Suppose there's no reason not to. I just wonder how many names you've had, if you changed it now."

"Far too many, my friend." Alia laughed. Wandering past him, towards the war table.

He opened his mouth to respond, another question perhaps, or simply to berate her about the vague answer. But after a moment he snapped it shut, scowling, and moved to follow her.

Alia shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around the nape of her neck. “I assume the others will be here soon?”

“Yes, they will be here momentarily.”

“Good,” she nodded, “I do hope I will be of use to the Inquisition.”

Cullen gave her a withering stare, then turned his attention back to the map. “You and I both know, Lady Leo- _Loren_ , that your ability will be of much use.”

“Regardless of your preference I was not here, I suppose?”

“Yes.” he replied, voice tight, “Regardless of my preference.”

Alia held back a sigh and moved to stand on the far side of the war table, opposite Cullen. Regardless of how much his discomfort at her presence amused her, she thought it prudent not to push too hard. He looked tired. Dark circles ringed the bottom of his eyes and his cheeks looked slightly gaunt, hallowed out by the passage of time and, no doubt, the events of the last few months. Oh, and the withdrawals. Alia assumed that probably had something to do with it as well.

Perhaps it was a little more serious than she had initially thought. She would speak with him after the meeting, it may be best not to leave this too long. Even if he rejected her aid, perhaps knowing it was on offer would ease some of his burden.

Both Alia and Cullen looked up as the large wooden doors opened once again, and Leliana, Josephine and the Inquisitor entered, the Hawke twins not far behind. Marian shot her a cheeky grin as she walked to stand beside her and Alia returned it with a wink of her own. And at the sight of the familiar redhead, Alia finally dropped her magical defence, reaching down to run a hand atop Dane's wide head.

Leliana came to stand at her other side and offered her a warm smile. “Alia, it is good to see you again.”

Alia grinned and slipped her arm through the redheads, giving a light squeeze before pulling away.

“Alright,” the Inquisitor spoke up and everyone turned their attention to the tall Elvhen woman. “Now that everyone is here, I believe some introductions are in order. Lady Loren, these are my advisors. Although it seems you’re already in acquaintance with one of them.” she said, gaze lingering on where she had hugged Leliana’s arm a moment ago.

She gestured to Josephine. “This is our diplomat, Josephine Montiliet.”

Josephine nodded to Alia and smiled. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Loren.”

“And the leader of our army, Commander Cullen.”

Alia nodded. “Me and the Commander are already well acquainted, as well as myself and your Spymaster.”

Lavellan nodded, “Good, then we can get started.” She turned to the twins and nodded for them to take the floor.

Marian stepped up to the table and cast a cursory glance at the map before them, placing a finger over on the map, just over the marker for Crestwood.

“As you know, my brother and I have been in contact with a Grey Warden in an attempt to find out what’s been going on in their ranks after the orders disappearance. We’ve recently had contact with him and arranged a meeting in an abandoned cave out in Crestwood.” she tapped the map and pulled her hand back to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and looked up to the Inquisitor. “Obviously, both my brother and I will accompany the Inquisitor to the meeting point, but the rest of the party I leave up to your discretion.”

“Although,” she paused and glanced at Alia, “I would recommend bringing Lady Loren along with you. She has information, and a history with the Grey Wardens that should prove to be invaluable.”

The Inquisitor looked to Alia with a slight narrowing of her eyes. “And what information would that be? Could she not simply inform us now?”

Alia shrugged. “I suppose I could, and have every intention of doing so. At least with information that would not prove hazardous.”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow. “Hazardous?”

“Yes, seeing the future is one thing, but informing others of what’s to come can prove more of hindrance than a boon. I cannot tell you all that I know of my visions, and I apologize for that. But if I were to tell you everything, or even a small part of what I have seen, it would very likely change said future. For the worse, usually.”

Lavellan huffed and scowled. “If you cannot tell us what you know, then what is the point of you being here at all?”

“I did not say I cannot tell you _anything_.” Alia shrugged. “I will tell you what you need to know to aid you in getting to your goal. But I cannot tell you the outcomes, nor can I inform you of things that would allow you to cut corners. You will come across vital information in these next few weeks, but simply telling you said information would likely change it in some form, and your efforts would become null and void.”

Lavellan narrowed her eyes but before she could speak, Leliana cut her off.

“Alia is correct. I travelled with her throughout the Blight in Ferelden, and while she never told us the extent of her visions, her aid was invaluable. She earned my trust, and that of the Hero of Ferelden.” She glanced up at Lavellan. “If you cannot trust her, then at least trust that I do.”

Cullen grunted. “I agree with Leliana. I may not have travelled with her for an extended period of time, and she may not have the most… appropriate ways of dealing with events. But she can be trusted, at least in this.”

Alia shot Cullen a grin and he scowled at her in return.

Lavellan glanced between the three of them with narrowed eyes, but relented after a few moments and sighed, uncrossing her arms. “Very well, if you have any information that you _can_ share with us, I would appreciate hearing it.”

Alia nodded and moved towards the map. “Have you been to Crestwood before, Inquisitor?”

“No.”

She clucked her tongue, but nodded. “Alright, this may take a bit then.” She took a breath and searched her memories for relevant information. Some of it seemed hazy, and many of the details were lost, but she felt confident she could remember the important things.

Hopefully.

“A lot of the enemies you will face in Crestwood will consist of undead, bandits and highwaymen, though there are also Red Templars and Venatori in the area. There is a keep, as well. Caer Bronach, I believe it is named. It is currently occupied by the bandits and highwaymen I mentioned earlier. Taking it will not be a particularly easy task, but I would recommend trying your damnedest. It will give you a formidable foothold in Crestwood, and taking the bandit’s main base of operations will be a huge blow. There is an entrance to the keep at the base of the hill it was built on, on the edge of the lake. Though the gate is locked, if you have someone skilled at picking said things, I believe it will give you an easy entrance to the keep.”

“Undead, as well, will be a bit of a pain. The village, Crestwood Village,” Alia pointed to its place on the map, “has been under siege by undead since the Breach opened. I would recommend aiding them at some point or another. Though to do so you will need to speak to the Mayor and find a way to drain the lake. There is a rift there, in the mines under the lake. A rather large one if memory serves.” she turned to Leliana. “You should send some people to watch the Mayor, he will not do anything, and under no circumstances should you make you presence known. But he will attempt to flee once the rift is sealed. Do not let him get far, but keep him alive.”

Leliana nodded.

“Good,” Alia nodded. “Hmm, what else? Ah!” she reached over at pointed to a spot on the map, on the southern edge of Crestwood, “A dragon makes its home here. It has been causing trouble for the people in the area. I would recommend dispatching it while you are there. Also, something that may interest Solas: There are Elvhen artefacts dotted throughout the area, one is in a damaged house on the shores of the lake in Old Crestwood. One on the shore line west of Caer Bronach near the rift, directly south of a fisherman's hut, and finally, one in the flooded caves, in the room across the hall from the rift on the lowest level. You will find that one once the lake is drained, same with the first.”

Alia paused and hummed, what else was there? She was certain she was missing something.

“Oh!” she grinned, “and there is also a bottle of Antivan Sip-Sip in a cave just north-east of the Three Trout Farm Camp, at Glenmorgan Mine.”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow and cast Alia a strange look. “Antivan… sip-sip?”

Alia nodded. “Oh yes. One of my favourites, I would highly recommend picking it up. At the very least as a favour to myself.”

“Right.” Lavellan said, dragging out the word before shaking her head. “And you saw all this in your vision last night?” she asked, suspicion tinting her voice.

Alia looked up at the Inquisitor. “No,” she said, “I did not.”

Lavellan crossed her arms. “Then just how did you come across this information? If not from your visions.”

Alia shrugged. “That, Inquisitor, is a secret I intend to take to my grave.”

“You are not making it easy to trust you, Lady Loren.” She replied, her voice hard.

“I am not asking for you to trust me. Simply my information.” She glanced up at the Inquisitor and cocked her head to the side. “I may have things I do not wish to share, just as many others do. But I do not lie, nor would I have any reason to do so. The things I keep to myself are left unsaid for your safety, as well as mine. But I do not wish to lie to you, nor anyone for that matter. If you do not trust me, then at least trust that I wish only to aid in defeating Corypheus, and that cannot be done without you, or the Inquisition.”

Lavellan scowled. “I do not like being left in the dark.” Then, she took a breath and uncrossed her arms, but still looked on at Alia warily. “But, I suppose I can understand your need for secrecy. And if both Leliana and Cullen trust your judgement, I shall have to as well.”

Alia nodded. “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“Is there anything else?” she sighed.

Alia frowned, “Ah, yes, the Wardens. There is a tag along, accompanying the one you are to meet with. But… hmm, how do I put this?” 

“It’s Anders.”

Alia shot a glare at Marian. “Yes, tactfully put.”

“Anders?” Cullen scowled and she saw him tense up, his voice turning hard. Even Leliana gave pause and glanced at Marian with narrowed eyes.

Alia waved her hand in the air, pulling their gazes back to her. “I am aware you all have your reservations about Anders,” she glanced at Cullen, his lips pulled into a tight line, “and with good reason. This is, in part, why I feel it prudent to accompany the Inquisitor to Crestwood.” She looked back to Lavellan and inclined her head. “Anders was a good friend of mine for some time, but nevertheless, I do not believe he would have come out of hiding and risk himself if it were not of dire importance.”

“But I need to be there, Justice is anxious and volatile right now. He needs to be calmed before others approach, especially those he believes will do him harm. I am best equipped to deal with him.”

Lavellan regarded her through narrow eyes. “And why, exactly, are you best equipped to deal with a spirit?”

Alia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “I am somewhat of an… expert in that particular area. Not unlike your Solas. Though my experience comes from first hand encounters, and not from dreams long passed.”

Lavellan scowled. “You believe you’re better equipped to deal with spirits than Solas? Simply because you experienced things in the waking world.”

“No,” Alia shook her head, “most definitely not. But the majority of Solas’ experience comes from spirits of the Fade, and those who have not been drawn to the waking world. Nor those who are sharing a body with another being. In this particular case, I will serve you best.”

“I do not like the idea of you coming in contact with that… _abomination,_ Inquisitor.” Cullen spoke up, his voice hard, “It is not to be trusted. If you insist on meeting with it, at least bring one of my Templars with you.”

Alia felt a spike of annoyance shoot through her and she laughed, a bitter sound. “Oh, yes! What a grand idea. Bringing a Templar to meet with a mage on the run who has been beaten, abused and oppressed by their order all his life. A grand idea, truly, Rutherford.”

Cullen shot her glare, his eyes sharpening. “The abomination is dangerous, Lady Loren. Surely you’re not stupid enough to believe it wouldn’t cause trouble.”

“ _He_.” she spat, eyes narrowing in challenge. “He is not an _it,_ Commander. And you do not even deny that it was at the hands of your precious order that he has suffered.”

“The Templars-”

“ _Enough_.”

Lavellan's voice rang out, bouncing off the walls of the war room. Sharp and direct, annoyance tinting her tone. “That is enough, the both of you.”

Cullen spared one last narrowing of his eyes at Alia before turning back to the Inquisitor and bowing his head. “My apologies, Inquisitor. But you must understand-”

“I understand enough, Commander Cullen.” She cut him off, eyes narrowing. She took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before turning her gaze to Alia. “Do you believe that he will be no threat to the Inquisition, and that you will be able to calm him?”

Alia nodded. “Yes, but only if I go to the meeting point ahead of the rest of the party. I will have more chance of calming Justice on my own than I would if a full party of strangers were to approach.”

Cullen shot a panicked glance at the Inquisitor. “Inquisitor, you cannot seriously be think-”

Lavellan narrowed her eyes at the Commander, effectively cutting him off once again. “I thank you for your input, Commander.” She said, voice tight, “But I am more than capable of handling him if things go south.” She looked back to Alia, “However, I would prefer you not approach him on your own. I agree that a full party will put him on edge, but at least take either Marian or Garrett with you. Or, better yet, bring Solas. The two of you should have enough knowledge to subdue Justice peacefully.”

Alia frowned, she was not all that keen on travelling with the Dread Wolf, least of all if it was just the two of them. Though, she supposed, she could bring one of the twins instead. But Lavellan made a good point about their combined knowledge being better than simply her own. She had no doubt she could calm Anders on her own, but perhaps if the Dread Wolf were to accompany her and report back to Lavellan, she would better trust his judgement rather than Alia’s own or that of the twins. And if Alia were to gain the Dread Wolfs trust, or at least get on his good side, then she supposed it couldn’t hurt. Especially with how close he seemed to be with the Inquisitor. Her defence of him earlier was enough to convince her that they were close. Or at least that she held him in high regard.

Though, she was not naïve enough to believe the Inquisitor did not have an ultimatum in sending her with an ‘escort’. She didn’t trust Alia, that much was obvious, regardless of her advisers reassurances. Alia had done nothing as of yet to earn the Inquisitors trust, other than keeping her son safe for a short time. But the Inquisitor was not a woman who trusts easily, and if sending Alia with an escort would ease her distrust somewhat, then Alia was not one to reject such an opportunity.

Alia nodded, more to herself than to the Inquisitor. “Very well. Solas will accompany me, if that is what you wish.”

“Then it’s agreed.” Lavellan said, “Lady Loren and Solas will travel ahead of the rest of the party and attempt to stabilise Anders before we arrive. We will travel together to Crestwood, and you will go ahead of us to the meeting point while the rest of the party heads to the village to speak with the mayor. We will meet at the cave again a few hours before nightfall, and approach together at Lady Loren's signal.”

Everyone at the table nodded, although Cullen was reluctant to do so, and stood rigid opposite Alia. She looked up at him for a moment and met his eyes, a frown creasing his brow before he glanced away, back to the Inquisitor. Alia held back a sigh, and placed a hand on the table, leaning her weight on it as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

She was so damn tired.

The last few weeks had been hell, and Alia was really in no mood to be arguing with the Commander. Nor anyone, for that matter. After fleeing from Nevarra, and finding Keinan, and the myriad of visions she’d had leading up to this moment, she was just so damn tired. The visions were getting worse, not just in how they effected her physically and mentally, but in their subject matter as well. Things that she thought would stay constant from what she’d seen in the games back on Earth were being twisted and taking so many different shapes she didn’t know what to believe anymore.

She knew that her presence would change things. She knew that from the moment she stepped into this world and came across the Grey Warden she knew would end the Blight. But the amount that was changing? Three Wardens, and not simply the one? And what about the Order themselves? Would her presence effect what was happening at Adamant? And what about the rift? The Inquisitors inevitable journey through the Fade? The sacrifice?

…

The sacrifice…

Someone would be left behind in the Fade, to buy time for the others to escape the Nightmare. Garrett, or Marian, or Loghain, Anders. _Fuck._

She glanced up at Marian and Garrett, both intently listening to whatever it was the Inquisitor was saying. But all Alia heard was a loud ringing in her ears, and a wave of dread washed over her.

The twins. The two people she had spent almost five years with in Kirkwall. And Loghain, who she spent only a year with, but enjoyed every moment, regardless of his gruff personality. His smiles were rare and laughter rarer, but they were no doubt things to be treasured. How could she know what was to come, and send these people to their deaths?

_No._

No. Her visions had been changing. Not everything was the same as it had been in the game. Perhaps… perhaps she could change this. This one thing, she could change. She _had_ to change it.

“-oren? Lady Loren?”

Alia’s eyes snapped up at the sound of a voice, and she saw Josephine looking at her expectantly. She glanced around the table and saw that both the twins were looking at her, matching expressions of concern on their faces. Leliana was looking down at her with soft eyes and even Cullen was frowning down at her. The Inquisitor simply looked on, eyebrow raised and Dane poked his nose into her side, warm and a little wet.

Alia took a breath and straightened, a grin splitting her lips and reached down to scratch Dane behind the ear. A reassurance for the hound, and for herself. “My apologies, I simply got lost in thought.” she cocked her head to the side. “Did you know that Lake Calenhad sort of looks like a bunny?”

Josephine smiled and let out a small giggle. “Cullen says the same thing.”

Alia grinned at the diplomat. She seemed a lovely woman, beautiful and kind. With a sort of innocent, earnest disposition that made her easily likeable. Alia would have to find some time to sit down with her and chat. Over tea, perhaps.

She shook her head lightly and offered Josephine an apologetic smile. “You were saying, Lady Montilyet?”

Josephine smiled, and turned back to her board, quilled poised above the parchment. “Yes, as I was saying. I wished to know if there was anything you may need to make your stay here more comfortable? We have merchants selling a variety of weapons and armour in the courtyard by the gate. Along with clothing and general comforts. But if there is anything specific you require, you need only ask and I will do my best to obtain it for you.”

“Oh,” Alia blinked. That was… unexpected. She hadn’t thought to assume that the Inquisition would care for her comfort. She was not a noble woman, after all. And she had offered her services willingly, without mentioning any want for more. Still, it was kind of Josephine to offer, and Alia felt warmth spread though her chest. She would definitely come to be very fond of the diplomat.

“Thank you, Lady Montilyet. I appreciate your kindness.” she smiled, and Josephine glanced up at her from behind her board, eyes warm. “I do have a few things I would like to obtain. But, I would prefer to see if they are not already in stock with the merchants, or in the library first. Just in case.”

Josephine nodded, and pulled a small pouch from a bag at her waist. It clinked as she slid towards Alia on the table. “Your weekly stipend. For shopping, or whatever you would like to spend it on. Do let me know if you cannot find everything you need, I would be more than happy to assist.”

Alia picked up the pouch, it was heavy, but not so much so she figured it was more than what she had been paid while in the service of good ole Gordon. Still, it was sizeable, and a quick glance inside the pouch revealed it would be more than enough for what she intended to procure.

“Thank you, Lady Montilyet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes: (yes, there are reasons for all the changes, they'll become clear later on)  
> \- Alistair was not seen in the vision Alia had of the Wardens. In his place is Loghain.  
> \- In Alia's vision, Anders was seen to be hostile, and visibly unstable.  
> \- Hopefully it's now a little clearer that Ser Dane (Alia's mabari) works as a service dog.  
> \- Mentioned that Alia traveled with Loghain in Orlais for a time, after the Blight.  
> \- Made some edits to how much Alia knows about DA:I events from her time on Earth. Hinted that she played all DLC, but is unable to remember a lot of it.


End file.
